Calamity Steel Chrome
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60846 |no = 1155 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 254 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = The younger brother of the last emperor of Bariura who met another dark sorcerer from his country as he headed towards the Grand Gaia Crater. After a few words were exchanged between the two, they began a fight that would ultimately finish without a conclusion, as they would both end up falling into the crater. However, once Chrome came to his senses he noticed that instead of a sorcerer keeping him company, there was a single demon by his side. Hoping for a swift death, Chrome didn't retaliate, but the demon promptly left without having shown any type of hostility. There are no records left regarding Chrome after this incident. |summon = I cared not for my brother's desires. But I cannot forgive him for that. Nor that person who sought to... |fusion = Seeking the power to slay demons... Do you really believe this is the right path to take? |evolution = I shall keep moving forth... In order to best fate someday... Won't you fight by my side? | hp_base = 5095 |atk_base = 2077 |def_base = 2027 |rec_base = 1683 | hp_lord = 6721 |atk_lord = 2620 |def_lord = 2556 |rec_lord = 2115 | hp_anima = 7613 |rec_anima = 1877 |atk_breaker = 2858 |def_breaker = 2318 |atk_guardian = 2382 |def_guardian = 2794 | hp_oracle = 5828 |rec_oracle = 2353 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Shadow Demon's Radiance |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, enormously boosts Spark damage & slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 100% boost & fills 1-2 BC per Spark |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Sheol Vista |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & boosts Spark damage, probable BB gauge boost from Spark damage and boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 70% Spark, 50% chance to fill 1-2 BC & 75% elemental damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Lethe Erosion |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 2 turns & boosts Spark damage, probable BB gauge boost and boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability, 80% Spark, 50% chance to fill 1-2 BC & 75% elemental damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Everlast |ubbdescription = 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & boosts BB Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% vulnerability, 130% Spark & 300% BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Memories of the Twin Scythes |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Spark damage when Sparks have exceeded certain amount for next turn & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge |esnote = 70% Spark after 15 Sparks & fills 1 BC |evofrom = 60845 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood 2 |addcatname = Chrome3 }}